


Words from Discord

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, just a lot of smut as my discord servers inspire it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: Edelgard, Byleth, and an infinite amount of smutty possibilities thanks to discord prompts.AKA, a collection of my NSFW edeleth live writings.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 391





	1. What Dreams May Come, pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard's dreams can be pleasant sometimes, especially if they have to do with Byleth.
> 
> _Especially_ if they have to do with two Byleths in bed with her.
> 
> (piece 1 of 2)

There are little things that tell Edelgard when she's dreaming, and she knows to check for them when she thinks she's asleep. The fact that there are two Byleths in her bedroom tell her at once that she's dreaming.

She knows one has to be her wife, smiling so sweet and so bright at her. The other Byleth, to her surprise, has mint green hair and eyes, the very image of the goddess-touched general that led them to victory. The smile on her face is smaller, but no less sweet and just as tender.

Edelgard barely has a chance to think "oh dear" before she's picked up by her wife and carried to bed, her general following close behind. Dreaming makes it easier; their clothes are gone the moment they touch the sheets.

Her wife and her general trade her for kisses, long and lingering. Edelgard is surrounded by their heat and feels sweat beading on her back. Her general is as direct as they had to be during the war, hands going to her breasts in moments to start toying with her nipples. Her wife is slower, but only by a bit, massaging her thighs as they sit together on the bed. Her wife kisses her neck over and over as her general lowers her head to suck her nipples one after the other.

“Edelgard,” her general murmurs against her skin.

“El,” her wife whispers in her ear.

Edelgard reaches for the both of them, one hand in her general’s hair and the other gripping her wife’s left hand to feel her ring. She pants, heat and wetness growing between her legs, and says, “ _Byleth_.”

“Yes?” they said in perfect unison. Edelgard shivers.

“ _More_ ,” she tells them, and they obey at once.

Her general moves back and her wife urges her forward to the edge of the bed. The moment Edelgard’s in reach, her general pulls her legs over her shoulders and brings her mouth between them.

“You're such a good girl, El,” her wife chuckles, taking her nipples between her fingers as her general licks at her. “So wet for us, aren’t you. Just for us.”

Edelgard has never been more grateful to know she doesn't have to hold her voice down.

“Yes, my love!” she gasps. “Yes, for— _ahh_! For you! Only for you! _Always_!”

“You taste so wonderful,” her general tells her, lifting her head. There is wetness smeared across her lips, her chin, nearly dripping from her.

“Such a good girl, Edelgard,” her general says, and she pushes two fingers into her to make El curse aloud.

“Please— _more_!” Edelgard moans, head falling back against her wife’s shoulder. She is given more by the both of them, her wife reaching to run her fingers through the coarse hair between her legs before seeking her clit and her general starting to thrust her fingers in and out.

The room is too hot in the best way imaginable, sweltering and overwhelming to the point where Edelgard couldn’t see straight even if she made an attempt. She revels in it, in the touch of too many hands on her body, two mouths kissing her over and over.

She does not cling to her wife or to her general, but holds them near. She moans for them like she wishes she could in the waking world, throaty and loud to the roof and wholly without inhibition. They laugh sweetly at the sound and praise her even more, tightening the coil building in her.

When she comes, it’s as hard as she expects, rattling her down to her bones. She’s given no reprieve before her general gently takes her fingers away and her wife pulls her back up further on the bed to bury her face between her thighs.

Her second orgasm is as hard as the first, but dreaming makes it easier again. Her vision comes back into focus to see her general wearing one of their preferred toys, and she gladly gets on her knees to repay her wife as her general moves in behind her.

Edelgard loses track of how many orgasms she has in her dream, but when she wakes she’s sweating through her nightgown and Byleth looks at her in a great deal of concern.

“Are you all right?” Byleth asks. “You weren't screaming like a terror, so I didn't know if I should wake you. I'll get you some wa—”

Edelgard pulls her back down and whispers the sordid little details of her dreams to Byleth until Byleth is as red in the face as Edelgard feels. They stay in bed that day, and not a soul disturbs them after Hubert himself gets a shouted “ _OUT_ ” from Byleth.


	2. What Dreams May Come, pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's more used to pleasant dreams than Edelgard, but that doesn't really prepare her for finding three Edelgards in her bed.
> 
> Still, she can't complain.
> 
> (piece 2 of 2)

Dreams were never very clear cut for Byleth, at least not in the way that Edelgard described her own dreams. She was almost never aware of being in a dream, even when circumstances should have told her otherwise. But there were a few specific signs she could follow to tell if she was dreaming.

Many times, it came in the form of Edelgard appearing in her dreams in her old officer's academy uniform, so fresh faced and wearing the little carnation pin Byleth had given her for her birthday. That night, it came in the form of her student appearing alongside two other women—her emperor in her horned crown and her wife with her comely brown hair.

“Oh dear,” Byleth managed to say aloud.

“My teacher,” her student said to her, reaching for her hands as she always did in Byleth's dreams. “Will you take me to bed?”

Byleth did not have a chance to reply before her emperor moved close, brought her hands up the back of her shirt to lightly drag her fingers down her skin. She shivered, and again when her wife put a hand on her cheek to make her look at her.

“You’re a very lucky woman, my love,” her wife said with a wry smile. “We have so much love to give you.”

Byleth, every nerve overheated already, stood there with a muted tongue. She turned when her student gripped her hands more tightly, leaning down automatically because her wife had long since taught her what the gesture meant.

Her student kissed her with the fervor she remembered, even years later, all passion and less skill than one could expect. She chuckled and put a hand under her student’s chin to tilt her head slightly, giving her a better angle to study. Her emperor took that moment to bring her hands up her shirt again, but with her fingers rising along her stomach. Byleth exhaled slowly when her emperor took her breasts in hand, but jumped when her wife slipped a hand down the back of her trousers.

"E-El—”

“Yes?” her wife and her emperor said, all but purring, and her student went too red in the face to manage more than a consoling squeeze of her hands.

“I—um—I don't suppose you’d—”

“—want to slow down?” her wife asked, and the teasing in her voice made Byleth go red to her ears. “No, I don’t believe we’ll be doing that.”

“But—”

“You would not deny us this,” her emperor said, no quarter in her warm voice.

“Professor, please?” her student said, putting her hands on Byleth’s face.

Byleth would’ve melted, were it not for her emperor gripping her hips tightly. She nodded, tongue tied too tightly for words, and followed their lead to the bed.

The dream did not make it perfectly easy as Edelgard had described her own dreams. When they reached the bed, they were not rid of their clothes immediately. Her student, her emperor, and her wife certainly were, but they took their time in taking Byleth's clothes from her.

Her wife took her coat and tossed it to some far off corner. Her emperor unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it and her undershirt to another corner. Her student took her hands to guide her through taking off her trousers and small clothes, and they let them pool on the floor forgotten.

“My love,” her wife said, “will you close your eyes for us? I do not wish to blindfold you, but you will need to move as we tell you.”

“All right,” Byleth said, closing her eyes. She could not tell their hands apart as they pulled her onto the bed, pushed her gently onto her hands and knees. Only when a hand with a ring came to rest on her back did she know it was her wife touching her, and she leaned down when her wife pressed gently.

When her chin was near to the sheets, she realized something was bracketing her face.

“El?” she said, heat trickling down her spine.

“You may open your eyes, my love,” her wife replied, rubbing her back and sounding terribly amused.

She did so to find herself nestled between her student’s legs. She looked up slowly, seeing the crimson blush on her student’s face. As she did, she felt hands running up the backs of her thighs to ghost against her folds. She jumped again, looking over her shoulder to see her emperor kneeling behind her, one of their preferred toys strapped around her waist.

“ _Oh_ ,” said Byleth.

“Professor,” her student said quietly, putting a tentative hand in her hair. “I truly do not like having to beg.”

Byleth wondered if it was possible to catch fire in a dream. She rearranged herself, taking her student’s hips in hand to pull her forward slightly. Before she could protest, she brought her mouth between her legs to drag her tongue over her, slow and hard. Her student gasped, toes curling in the sheets, and wound Byleth’s hair around her fingers as Byleth set into a rhythm.

She leaned against the headboard, head falling back as Byleth drank her in, and moaned, “ _Professor_.”

“You have no idea how much I wanted that when I was your student,” her emperor murmured, cupping Byleth in her hand to rub at her.

“You told me a few times,” Byleth said cheekily, lifting her head just long enough to speak. She nearly bit her tongue when her emperor dipped the tip of one finger into her. Her wife laughed and pushed her head back down.

“You were so vexing when I was a student,” her wife said, tracing shapes on her back as her emperor began to push her finger in and out. “I wanted you terribly but I couldn’t have you like this.”

Byleth made an attempt to hide a moan by kissing her student’s thigh, but the sensation of it just made her student whimper again.

“Professor, _please_ don't stop,” she said, and the pleading sound was more than enough to make Byleth bring her lips back to her folds to push her tongue inside her. Her emperor and her wife watched, and her wife gestured when she wasn’t looking. Her emperor smiled, held down a chuckle, and pushed into Byleth slowly.

Byleth gripped her student’s legs without thinking, fingers digging into thighs and making her moan tremulously. She rose up on her elbows in an attempt to catch her breath, but her student caught her and lifted her up further for a kiss. Her emperor finally let out a laugh, a light airy thing, and took Byleth’s hips in hand to start to thrust in and out of her. Byleth broke the kiss to try to breathe again, head bowed as sparks ricocheted off every nerve.

Her student almost took pity, kissing her cheeks gently and combing her hair back from her face. Still, there was want rich in her eyes, the way her hands shook. Byleth sank down again without hesitation, lapping up her wetness as her emperor took her from behind.

“How I love to see you unravelling, my love,” her wife said, gently but surely scratching patterns and lines into Byleth’s back. “The way your back arches is fine art I _wish_ had the ability to draw.”

For just a few moments, Byleth tried to focus on what her wife was scratching.

“More marvelous than anything the old classics could ever accomplish,” her wife said.

( _I_ )

“Your voice is clearer and sweeter than any choir.”

( _love_ )

“Any chance I could take to keep you in our bed is one I would take in a heartbeat. If only to see your lovely smile when you come for me, Byleth.”

( _you_ )

Her student was close. She knew the tiny hitches of her breath far too well to not know it even when her thighs were pressed against her ears.

Her emperor was close. She could tell by the way her fingers dug into her hips, how every thrust was hard enough to lift her from her knees slightly.

Her wife—she fumbled, hand slipping in the sheets as she tried to reach her, tried to lay her fingers anywhere on her. Her wife caught her hand gently and hummed for her, their warm and cheerful song.

Her student came first, a cry let free toward the ceiling as her back arched and her toes curled. Her emperor came next, gasping and holding down her own cry behind grit teeth. Byleth, pressed between them, came hard enough that she could not so much as make a sound, every muscle tense and vision fading to starry white.

her wife

her wife hadn't

Byleth tried to push herself up.

“Shh, my teacher,” her emperor purred, kissing her back before pulling out of her. She and her student helped Byleth roll onto her back, and Byleth found herself looking at her wife’s perfect smiling face.

“El,” she said faintly, reaching toward her.

“So attentive,” her wife chuckled. She looked at her counterparts, who shared a look in turn.

“My teacher,” her emperor said, “will you close your eyes again?”

Byleth had never been more grateful to be on her back already. She nodded, closing her eyes, and moved as they directed. She was allowed to stay on her back, but was brought to the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off it.

Here, at least, the dreaming made it easy for her. When a hand came back between her legs, she was not too far gone. Two fingers being pushed into her made her eyes flutter, and she opened them in time to see her wife move to sit over her face.

“El,” she murmured, putting her hands on her wife’s legs. She kissed her mound, nuzzling against the brown curls, and lay there a moment to take in her scent and heat. The sensation of the toy gently being pushed into her again made her shiver, made her fingers dig into her wife's thighs. She spread her legs further and wrapped them around who she thought was her emperor.

“Be patient,” her emperor said fondly, sitting down next to her. “It may take her a moment to get used to it.”

Byleth sighed a laugh, knowing it was her student starting to move in her. She relaxed into it and reached out with one hand. Her student took it to hold as she set into an unsure, slow rhythm.

“El,” Byleth whimpered, and she pulled her wife closer to run her tongue along her folds.

The taste of her was as rich as it was in the waking world, superb and satisfying as any meal. Byleth drank her in, trailing her free hand up to toy with her wife’s breasts. Her student held tight to her hand and her hip as she thrust in and out, breath growing shaky within moments.

“My love,” her wife said, voice pitching low. She rolled her hips to meet Byleth’s tongue, burying her hands in Byleth’s hair. “ _Byleth_.”

“El,” Byleth called back, dazed and drunk on the wine of all three of them.

“My—my teacher,” her student gasped. “I—”

Byleth felt her come in the way her rhythm vanished all at once. She could not help her smile, remembering their first night with the toy, but could not stop her tongue to laugh. She rubbed her student’s wrist instead, holding her tight and close with her legs.

“I have an idea,” her emperor said, and Byleth knew the tone of her voice too well to worry. She let her student go with her legs, but kept hold of her hand. Her student moved to sit next to her as her emperor knelt between her legs and brought her mouth to her. Her emperor lapped at her, tracing shapes over her clit with her tongue to make her hips jump. Byleth gasped against her wife and licked harder, pushed her tongue into her deeper. Her wife laughed sweetly at the attention, head falling back in her pleasure.

All of it was fire, had always been and always would be. Every touch a spark, every pass of skin against skin a gathering of embers. Byleth could barely breathe by the time her wife came, and she lost her breath completely when her emperor brought her about. She came back to her senses to find her student tending to her with little kisses and fond touches, her wife and her emperor steadying her with gentle hands.

The dream made it easy for them to pass her back and forth between them, and she was soaked through her clothes in several places when she woke. Edelgard’s smile on seeing her sweaty self was knowing, and she gladly stayed in bed all day with her to sate all her dreams’ promises.


	3. an unknowing heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night before the world falls apart, and a choice neither could ever think to take back.
> 
> (Based on [this fantastic piece of art](https://twitter.com/RoarTrueMajesty/status/1236142323068588037?s=20) by @RoarTrueMajesty on twitter!)

It isn’t long before the siege of Garreg Mach. A few days at least. Edelgard finds herself yearning for her dormitory bed, despite how it was slightly too hard for her.

The bedding pulled together just for her seems too much when everyone else is on cots and bunked together. But it was the right of the emperor to get as much rest, as much deep sleep as possible. Hubert’s insistence did not move her at first, but a soft request from her professor broke her in the end.

So she sleeps in her mild opulence. Her soft bedding, her last bit of comfort before the war she holds in her hands is unleashed like a firestorm. And she wishes, wishes, wishes on every star in the sky that her professor would come to her. Just to be there, a solid comfort, a weight to brace herself with as the world threatens to tear apart.

There is even less time to spare as the siege approaches in earnest. War meetings, drills, weapon repair and forging. Her professor giving quiet but stirring speeches to those who need it most. And, as the sun settles under a cloudy horizon, she comes to Edelgard, and Edelgard alone.

“Can we talk?” her professor asks. Her voice is so gentle, a warm thing to hold onto. “I want to know how you're doing.”

“Of course,” Edelgard replies. No reason in the world could find her and stop her from agreeing. Not to her professor. Never that. Daring pulls her then and gives her strength enough to say, “Follow me.”

Byleth does not question her leading her back to her bedchambers. The look on her face whispers she knew it would happen. They stop in the middle of the room, a step or two closer to the bedding than Edelgard had expected. They stop and they stare at each other.

“How are you?” her professor asks. “Are you holding up all right?”

“I am. Rather tired, but I can't help that. But I'll be fine, Professor.”

Her professor hesitates. Looks pensive, as she often does. But traces of something else are laced in her face, the raised curve of her shoulders, the tension in her arms.

“Edelgard,” she says quietly. “Could you call me ‘Byleth’? Just…for tonight. At least for tonight. I want to hear my name from you.”

The professor moves closer. At first only one hand rises, but the other soon joins it. She puts her hands on Edelgard's face and looks into her eyes with the same piercing gaze Edelgard had foolishly thought she'd grown used it.

Her breath is stolen. Her heartbeat is stolen and driven faster and faster. She is trembling, knees quaking, and she grips her professor’s

her

_Byleth’s_

_**Byleth’s** _

shirt

grips Byleth’s shirt and lets her steal away everything in her as she kisses her.

Edelgard wonders if it is selfish, as Byleth walks her back toward her bedding. If it is selfish to keep her, hold her hips for balance and the tiniest fragment of control. If it is another choice in the long list of things she’ll never allow herself to question while always regretting it. She wonders if it is the right of the emperor to take someone she

someone she

the words do not come to her. She cannot bring herself to think them, much less say them. She hopes her next kiss is enough to say what she means, so tender and yet so voraciously hungry. Byleth opens her mouth willingly. But it is then that everything shifts, when they finally settle in the bedding.

Byleth is on top of her. She knew it would happen with how they had laid down. But Byleth is in control. She is soft, is patient. Each touch is slow and searing. She disrobes Edelgard without so much as a worry crossing Edelgard’s mind. There is no haze in Edelgard. She is pliant, obeys the softest orders and the gentle guiding movements. As in everything, she follows Byleth without question or fear.

She is laid bare under Byleth. Scraps of moonlight come in through the gaps in the tent and paint her skin an ethereal shade of white, turn her hair glittering silver. Byleth drinks in every inch of her as she begins to pull her own clothes off. Her movements are rougher, clothes tossed aside without a care.

It is so soon, so so soon, that Byleth kneels over her, wholly naked. Glorious in the moonlight, mint green hair and eyes gleaming as how Edelgard thinks a goddess’ features could. A holy being held in a human body with all the softness of a human heart. Glory made flesh and gentle. She reaches to touch Byleth and is stopped when Byleth settles atop her, hips between her legs and weight pinning her.

Another kiss. Heat spreading to every inch of her and sparking madly between her legs. Byleth puts a hand on the back of her head to hold her near, close. Barely lets her breathe, lips parting with the faintest wet sounds and Edelgard’s tentative, tremulous moans.

“Professor,” she whispers at first. She catches herself and whispers, “Byleth.”

“I’m here,” Byleth murmurs. Her hands trail up Edelgard’s sides. Reach her breasts. Fingertips pass over nipples as they harden. Their roughness isn’t startling, but threaten to overstimulate. Edelgard whimpers at every touch, already wanting more. She does not know what could be enough, but the throbbing between her legs grows painful. She wonders. She does not know how to ask.

“Byleth,” she says. Time is not with them. They both know it.

Byleth leans up slightly. She reaches between Edelgard’s legs and comes away with wet, sticky fingers. She does not look at Edelgard to ask in silence. She acts and expects, bringing her hand up and touching Edelgard's lower lip. Edelgard opens her mouth and is overwhelmed by her own taste as Byleth slips her fingers into her mouth.

She cleans Byleth’s fingers dutifully, looking at Byleth with longing. When her fingers are clean, Byleth brings them back between her legs. One finger goes in easily, Edelgard’s body aching and greedy. A second finger goes in just as easily. Edelgard’s back arches; she clenches to beg Byleth to take her.

Byleth does not give in. She curls her fingers, drags them down over something that makes Edelgard arch further, hide a gasping moan in the back of her hand. She draws out, leaving Edelgard bereft, and brings her fingers to Edelgard's mouth.

“Suck,” she whispers.

Edelgard obeys with a hunger intense and indescribable. She licks Byleth’s fingers clean of herself as if it is her first meal in days. She feels wetness gathering between her legs, start to trickle down along her thighs and the curve of her ass. She wants more, wants everything she could give to Byleth in that moment. Anything to feel alive if just for one moment.

It is sudden, Byleth taking her fingers from her mouth to kiss her fiercely. She gathers the taste of Edelgard off her tongue and pulls away to swallow

ever

so

_slowly_

with purpose and desire in her eyes as Edelgard finally blushes.

“Byleth,” Edelgard whispers.

She finds herself face down. Finds herself propped up on her knees. Ass up, presented as a gift to Byleth. Her blush darkens. She does not know how to turn around to face Byleth, but does not care. She wants nothing more than what and where they are now. Wants only for Byleth to have her, to keep her human by showing her where her body breaks most gently. Wants to be nothing but Edelgard, without titles or goals, and to be with the woman she

the woman she

(The word will not come. She cannot say it. She does not know how. When the battle is won, she swears she will find the words.)

Edelgard hides her face and arches her back just slightly as she pushes her hips back into Byleth’s waiting hands.

Byleth admires her. Edelgard can tell from the weight of her gaze, how she trails her hands and fingers up her thighs, over her ass. She considers her, how she presents and begs without a word.

One hand she slides down Edelgard’s back until she reaches the place between her shoulder blades. She pushes down, gentle, patient, and holds Edelgard still. Her other hand she brings between Edelgard’s legs. Coats all her fingers in Edelgard's wetness.

Wonders how many fingers Edelgard could take for her in her desperation.

one

two

(Edelgard shivers, but does not resist. Adjusts her legs to let Byleth rock in and out. Whines and clutches the sheets when Byleth spreads her fingers _so wide_.)

_three_

Edelgard gasps, groans, squirms. Her hips tremble and twitch.

But she clenches. She pushes back, clenches again, and rolls her hips forward.

_devour me_ , her body begs.

“By _leth_ ,” she moans, muffled by the sheets.

Mouth dry, Byleth spreads her fingers again. Waits through Edelgard convulsing a moment, gasping in tiny bursts.

_**four** _

Edelgard shatters in an instant. She is too full, too _perfectly_ full, but still so hungry for everything Byleth could do to her. She gladly melts for Byleth, breath stolen once again when Byleth finds a rhythm to thrust her fingers in and out.

The sounds she makes are debauchery incarnate. Moans throaty, hazy, leaving her mouth lax enough that she cannot think to swallow. Her body, already a wreck, gifts Byleth with the sound of her wetness as she pushes her fingers in deep and draws them out slow. It makes Byleth tremble. It is not enough.

She moves faster, harder. Pounds into Edelgard with strength enough to almost lift her off her knees. Edelgard is wholly hers then, wanton and lustful to the core. Only and ever for her. Byleth could not have it any other way; neither could Edelgard.

Edelgard shatters again, voice too broken to make even the slightest sound. When she recovers, Byleth knows to let her down and not push. And Edelgard comes down slowly, burrowing into Byleth’s arms. When she falls asleep immediately afterward, Byleth smiles, holds her close, and she drifts off before Edelgard can wake. When the morning comes they have no time to spare before making their move.

Later, after the battle and their irreparable loss of the professor, Edelgard does not regret giving herself to Byleth. What she regrets is that she gave herself, but will never know how Byleth feels, tastes, sounds. She regrets it, and wonders if she will bear the regret to her early grave.

(Later still, when Byleth returns and takes her to bed once more, she wonders if it is her right to be so happy. She wonders, and manages to say at least some of the words she found in five years to tell Byleth what she _is_ to her.)


	4. an emperor, a beast, and a loving former god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of lives long lost, and loves returning in unexpected ways.
> 
> (Contains tongues, tails, and a threeway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this amazing WIP by sieka on twitter](https://twitter.com/piiroinardesco/status/1237040155401138177?s=20), and funded by a ko-fi tip from [Mell](https://twitter.com/blackeagles4lyf)!

Dreams would never be clear cut for Byleth. They blurred together with memory, or what she thought were memories. Of what or when, she was never very sure.

There were clues, of course. Details that were _off_ somehow, things amiss or skewed. When it came to Edelgard, things were simpler. She knew Edelgard too well, could tell in an instant if she was viewing a memory of her wife or dreaming something else.

At first, she thought it a memory. There she was in the mausoleum once again, stood with the Sword of the Creator in hand. There stood the Flame Emperor, though with the helmet removed to show Edelgard's face. It was a simple thing to go to Edelgard, heart so full of certainty, and raise her sword at Rhea instead.

Then, she noticed. There was something _off_ about Rhea, her eyes, her hair, her terrible fangs as she sneered. Byleth huffed a laugh, unlocked the segments of the sword, and cut Rhea out of her dream as simply as pruning a rotted rose.

She turned to Edelgard with every intention of speaking to her, something bright and cheerful to chase the mood away before it dragged them into a nightmare. The sound of _something_ came to her then. Skin moving across skin, it seemed, or something weighty moving through the air. She knew the sound, or so she thought. Edelgard turned away from her toward the sound; the two of them looked into a vast darkness that the mausoleum did not have.

Something made the floor tremble beneath them.

The floor trembled again, a cadence growing as the sound grew louder. It marked footsteps, a pace that Byleth recognized just as a towering shape in the darkness grew clear. She and Edelgard looked up and up to find glowing red eyes peering back at them.

"My teacher," the hegemon husk said softly.

Byleth nearly dropped to her knees.

At once, Edelgard and the hegemon moved to brace her. Edelgard kept her on her feet, pulling one arm over her shoulders, as the hegemon encircled them with her impossibly long hands. Byleth gripped Edelgard's shoulder and reached out to set a hand on the hegemon's thumb. Her breath jammed behind her tongue; her eyes burned fit to melt with tears.

"Edelgard," Byleth said, staring up as the hegemon sank down to her knees. “ _El_. I—you're—”

"You do not have to say it, Professor," the hegemon said, thumb bending so she could ghost the tip of her claw against Byleth's arm. "I know what I—”

"You're El," Byleth said. "My El."

The hegemon stared. She startled when Byleth moved closer, pulling Edelgard with her, and kissed her thumb.

"You're my El," Byleth said, voice weakening as tears welled over in her eyes. "And I lost you. I thought I forgot all of this. I thought—El, I thought I forgot you. I never want to forget you."

"But I am—”

"Edelgard von Hresvelg," Byleth said. "My wife. Whatever road I took before doesn't matter—you will always be the one I _want_ to choose, El." She kissed her thumb again and murmured, "I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry I didn't turn it back the right way."

She stared at Byleth. Looking as though she was struggling through remembering how, El smiled slightly and said, "I am here with you always, my teacher. That is enough for me."

Byleth laughed faintly and reached up. When El looked at her in confusion, unable to bend much further down, Edelgard smiled at the both of them and pulled Byleth up onto El's skirted lap. It let Byleth take El's face in hand and pull her close for a kiss, as they'd never managed to do in the living and waking world.

Something _shifted_ then, as Byleth knew her dreams tended to. Edelgard's hands were toying with the hem of her shirt, fingers nervously dancing along her stomach and back as she hesitated. Her violet eyes were bright, desire painted clear as sunlight in them. When Byleth finally broke the kiss, she saw El's red eyes were just the same.

"Uh," Byleth said very quietly, a spark traveling down her spine to nestle between her legs.

"My teacher," Edelgard said, and her hands grew steady as she met Byleth's gaze. "Let us."

"Let—you?"

"Yes," El said, bringing one finger up to Byleth's shoulder and turning her toward Edelgard. "Let us."

Byleth opened her mouth again to ask, but the dream flickered as it changed. She was left without her battle robes, standing only in her open-chested shirt, shorts, tights, and boots. It left a chill on her, but Edelgard and El did not let her remain cold for long. El curled around her back, long arm bracing her as she tucked one fingertip under Byleth's chin. When Byleth had tilted her head back to look at her, she tucked the rest of her fingertips under her chin.

"Relax," El murmured, and Byleth attempted to obey when she felt Edelgard's gloved hands slip into the opening of her shirt.

It was an idea Byleth had entertained several times in her life, but until then in her dream she'd never had her shirt torn just enough to expose her breasts. It made her face burn far worse than she'd expected, but with El's fingers under her chin she could not look down or open her mouth in protest. The kisses Edelgard set on her chest were warm, light enough that Byleth did not squirm overlong.

"Professor," El said, thumb brushing lightly along the side of her head. "Open your mouth for me."

As El moved her hand to allow it, Byleth obeyed. She took the kiss El gave her, unsure how she could breathe with how blazingly hot the inside of El's mouth was. Her hands found a place on Edelgard's shoulders as Edelgard began to fondle her breasts. When El finally let her breathe, she panted for air.

"My teacher," El said, low as a lover's purr. "Do you like it?"

Byleth could not hope to answer in words, too worried that her tongue had been seared. She nodded, and keened when Edelgard took one of her nipples between her lips and sucked _hard_.

"Good," El murmured. "That's all we want for you. To feel good."

Byleth nodded again, hands rising to Edelgard's hair to hold her close, to twine her fingers in her hair to feel her solid warmth. She thought nothing of something moving against her legs, certain it was El's arm as she moved to allow for Edelgard's movements. Luxuriating in the sensation of Edelgard's tongue, teeth, and lips, Byleth leaned back against El for balance.

“ _Byleth_ ,” El said.

Something pressed up between her legs.

"Do you trust me?"

Byleth hesitated. She tried to look down, El moving her hand to let her. When she saw it was El's tail between her legs, her eyes widened and her face went crimson. She looked at El, at Edelgard. Both of them smiled so sweetly, gentle as rose petals. As Edelgard’s hands moved to the top of her shorts, she swallowed hard. She nodded.

Edelgard pulled her shorts down with a measure of gentleness, patience. El was not nearly so patient, wrapping her tail around her shorts and pulling steadily until they tore, too easily for the waking world but like paper in the dream. Byleth trembled, wetness bare to her loves and the cool air. Edelgard stepped in, cupping her in her hand to keep her wetness and heat close. She mouthed at Byleth’s neck, stroking slow but curling her fingers to slip one inside.

Byleth shuddered, back arching. Her toes curled in her boots, knees flexing. Because El brought a hand up to her back to brace her, heel of her hand under her ass, she luxuriated in it and relaxed. Edelgard stepped in closer, rocking her hips against own hand to press her finger in deeper. She nuzzled against Byleth’s neck; she added another finger when she bit down hard.

“E-Edelg-gard!” Byleth whimpered. “El!”

El crooned at her, a rough turn to the hum Byleth cherished. Her tail came up between Byleth’s legs, pressing against her wetness and settling between her cheeks. It forced Byleth’s legs to spread to accommodate, and Byleth gasped and rose up on her toes when Edelgard’s tail slid up, curved over her hip, and nestled between her legs to

to

its tip

_flicking_ against clit. Edelgard’s fingers moving in her, curling in her, spreading her against how she clenched and writhed. Sparks, fireworks rushed through Byleth with each flick, each thrust, each nip to her breasts and nipples. When El bowed her head, jaw cracking as it unhinged, and brought her impossibly long tongue down to encircle a breast, _squeeze_ even as its tip toyed with her nipple, Byleth nearly lost her senses.

It was a distraction that worked perfectly. Byleth did not notice El’s tail retreating, Edelgard’s fingers leaving her. The next vaguely coherent thought she had was realizing that El’s tail was at her entrance and there was no hesitation in her movements. Byleth damned every consequence and rose on her toes again, clinging to Edelgard for balance as she angled her hips to present herself wholly to El.

El’s tail entering her was rough, sudden, and so filling that Byleth wouldn’t have cared for another thing in her life. She gasped, squirmed, wiggled. It was too much and she could not care in the slightest. El rumbled, low as she took Byleth in one hand and lifted her off her feet. Byleth hung in her grasp, pussy full more than any time in her life. She reached for Edelgard, hands on her face to pull her in for a kiss. She was pushed forward halfway through by a sudden thrust of El’s tail, but Edelgard caught her easily.

Any other time, Byleth would’ve blushed at the sounds her body made as it accepted El’s tail in wanton greed. Wetness, splattering on El’s tail, her lap, her hand. Her hips unable to hold still as El took her completely, her pussy clenching around her tail to try to hold her, claim her. She clung to Edelgard’s shoulders for balance, whatever passed for it.

“My teacher,” Edelgard moaned. “Your face…I’ve never seen anything like it.” She smiled. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Byleth gasped. She cried out when El pushed in deep and began to move in tiny thrusts, pushing her more than anything before. “My— _my wife_!”

“I want you,” Edelgard said. “Won’t you care for me?”

“Yes,” Byleth panted. “Edelgard, y-yes, please, let—want—want to eat you.”

Edelgard and El shared a glance. El pushed in deep and held her tail still but for a few flicks of it deep inside Byleth as she lowered her. Edelgard lay with them, scooting closer on her back so her hips were propped against El’s hand and her pussy well within Byleth’s reach.

Greed filled Byleth utterly. She gripped Edelgard’s hips and buried her face between her legs. She lapped at her madly, moaning into her when El resumed fucking her senseless. Edelgard lay back, toying with her own nipples as she groaned and panted and swore.

“Like that, my teacher,” she said. She reached a hand out and purred, “Eat me. Take me—bury your tongue in me. Just like I’ve buried myself in you.”

Byleth did. She spread Edelgard’s folds and pushed her tongue into her as far as she could. The taste was incredible, overwhelming in the best way. She dragged her tongue up over Edelgard’s clit to hear her swear again. All the while, El thrust into her with a rhythm that varied and drove her mad.

Hard and fast, slow and deep and flicking her tail where Byleth had never dreamed a lover could reach. Her girth was enough to burn away every inch of her senses; her speed blinded her. The world was perfect then, a vast stretch of pleasure that Byleth could gladly lose her soul in.

Her orgasm hit like nothing else. She raised her head to scream the high note her body had reached, and she bowed it to whine as El fucked her through her aftershocks. It caught her, returned her senses enough that she dove back into her task between Edelgard’s legs. El’s thrusts were slower then, controlled and calculated to let Byleth think enough to devour Edelgard until she came with a cry.

Byleth was limp. She was needy. Edelgard rose on shaky legs to bend one of Byleth’s legs and help her turn over with El’s tail still deep in her. Panting, Byleth looked up to see El looking at her with a terribly fond smile. Careful, El brushed her sweaty hair away from her face.

“Trust us,” El murmured, and Edelgard moved to sit on Byleth’s face for another round. Byleth laughed faintly, brought her hands to Edelgard’s hips to steady her, and spread her legs for El to take her as many times as she wanted.

When Byleth woke in the morning, she was boneless as she had been at the end of her dream. Edelgard looked at her in a great deal of concern, and she gladly lay down when Byleth pulled on her sleeve.

“El,” Byleth whispered. “Can I tell you something you might not believe?”

“Of course, my love.”

Byleth thought. In the end, she told the whole truth. It left Edelgard speechless, but she soon began to kiss Byleth. Gentle at first, so very sweet, and then with amazing heat. She rolled Byleth onto her back, settling on her stomach. She pushed Byleth’s shirt out of the way and began to grind against her abs as her face turned red.

“Let me show you just as much love as all the women I’ve ever been in your life,” Edelgard murmured, and she did until Byleth was utterly, truly relaxed and in the present moment. Naturally, Byleth returned the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) for ways to support me!


	5. the joys of a modern age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because they're miles away doesn't mean Byleth and Edelgard can't have fun together. After all, technology is a marvel.
> 
> (silly modern!AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt and regular prodding, Frosty!

It was inevitable that they would spend some time apart, but the two months after their wedding were particularly bad. With Edelgard’s many meetings across the country for a company-wide restructuring and Byleth’s students winning their way through a national tournament, they spent most of their time apart and having to make do with texts, phone calls, and video chats when their hotels’ internet allowed it.

The last trip apart was one Edelgard paid for in full for the both of them, ensuring their flights would be first class and their rooms the best their hotels could offer. When she learned that even her students were getting upgrades, Byleth could not help but to hesitate while packing the night before.

“El?” she said, folding and unfolding a shirt. “Why’re you paying for everything like this?”

Edelgard sighed, redoing her ponytail as she considered the contents of her suitcase. She said, “I’ve more than enough to pay for it, my love, you know that.”

“I do, but I’m just—surprised you’re doing all this.” She paused when Edelgard reached out to put her fingers under her chin, turning at the slightest hint of pressure.

“Byleth,” Edelgard murmured, “I am _very_ tired of dealing with hotels that leave you with your entire body aching from a terrible bed, and ones that don’t offer a good enough internet connection for us to do video chats. And if I give your students a better time, they’re less likely to come to you with some problem.”

“So you’ve got ulterior motives,” Byleth said, smiling crookedly. Her smile broadened when Edelgard moved closer to wrap her arms loosely around her neck.

“More than anything,” Edelgard said, even quieter, “I want you in bed with me the moment we’ve had our victories. But since we’ll be hundreds of miles apart, I want the next best thing.”

“Then we can come home and take a few days off.”

“At _least_ a few,” she said, and she rose up on her toes to kiss Byleth and ignore the rest of their packing. It left them scrambling slightly in the morning, Byleth cooking breakfast while Edelgard finished their packing, and Edelgard eating first while Byleth double-checked her work. She took a few moments to pack away something extra in Edelgard’s suitcase, and she wolfed down her breakfast to make sure they got to the airport on time.

No matter how many times they did it, it was never easier to say goodbye at the airport. They lingered too long every time, holding each other close to feel each other’s warmth. They let go when Hubert called to Edelgard and the students to Byleth, but kissed one last time before going their separate ways. When they were seated at their gate, her students let her focus on texting Edelgard before boarding, and they let her have a moment when they landed to send Edelgard another text.

The hotel room Byleth was checked into was almost as lavish as the suite she and Edelgard had stayed in for their honeymoon. It offered far more room than a single person needed, its bed sprawling and pillow-soft to the touch. Byleth set all her things down, found her phone and laptop, and lay down on the bed with them to wait for Edelgard’s next text. She almost fell asleep then and there, back cracking several times as she settled, but kept awake all the same. When her phone began to ring with a call, she grinned and answered.

“Hey, El,” she said.

“ _Hello, Byleth,_ ” Edelgard said. Her voice was faintly distant while using the speaker; Byleth could hear her rummaging in her suitcase. “ _Have you settled in your room?_ ”

“Yeah. The bed’s really nice. I’ve been laying here trying not to sleep.”

Edelgard laughed. “ _Your students still need you to take them to dinner or order something for them, you know._ ”

“I know, I know. I wasn’t going to fall asleep until we talked.” She closed one eye, listening to the sounds Edelgard made as she unpacked. “Was your flight all right?”

“ _It was. First class is always an indulgence, but I’m grateful for it. Was yours?_ ”

“It was. My knee’s doing a lot better than it has these last few trips.”

“ _Good,_ ” Edelgard said, heaving a sigh of relief. “ _I was worried about that when you came home last time._ ”

“It’ll be all right by the time we get home,” Byleth said. She listened closely, hearing plastic bending slightly and a zipper being jostled, and smirked. “I promise we’ll have a good time.”

“ _What— **Byleth**!_”

She laughed, combing her hair out of her face, and asked, “Find them?”

Edelgard laughed, though Byleth could all but see her hand over her mouth for how it was muffled. There was the faintest bit of scraping before Edelgard spoke again, and her voice was much softer with how she’d taken the phone off speaker.

“ _You snuck a toy into my bag this morning?_ ” she giggled.

“There should be some lube in the bag with it.”

“ _Yes, I see it,_ ” Edelgard said, and Byleth could picture how she blushed then. “ _You took what I said to heart, then._ ”

“I did,” Byleth murmured. “I haven’t checked how the internet is in here yet, but we can chat later after we get some dinner.”

“ _Yes, we can,_ ” Edelgard replied. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “ _May I ask why **that** toy specifically?_”

“Because I want you a little bit used to it by the time we get home.” She gestured vaguely, a flick of her pointer finger on her free hand. “You can put it in a strap.”

“ _You—can?_ ”

“Mm hmm,” Byleth hummed. She sat up slowly, looking at her laptop, and asked, “How hot’s your face right now, El?”

“ _Very. You tempt me, my love._ ”

“Good. That was the plan.” As she took to her feet, she said, “I’d say we could start now, but…”

“ _We both need to rest a little after flights like that. Besides, we still haven’t had our victories._ ” She chuckled and said, “ _Tomorrow, my love. Look forward to it._ ”

“As long as we check that we can video chat all right after dinner,” said Byleth.

“ _Of course. Text me when you’re ready?_ ”

“I will.” Smiling, Byleth murmured, “Love you, El.”

“ _I love you too, Byleth. We’ll talk soon._ ”

“Yep,” she said, and she ended the call. A smile remained on her face as she stretched thoroughly before leaving her room, and it stayed in place while she went out with her students for dinner. She was more awake by the time she returned to her room, and she sat on her bed with her laptop on her crossed legs. When she logged into her computer and checked her FódlanConnect app, she saw Edelgard was already online, and she sent a simple message.

_r u free?_

Her computer began to chime with an incoming call only a few moments later, making her laugh. She brushed cat hair away from her camera before answering the call, and the fact that Edelgard appeared at once in a great deal of clarity made her grin and wave. The brilliant smile that grew on Edelgard’s face as she waved back made Byleth laugh again.

“ _I think this is finally good enough for a proper video chat,_ ” said Edelgard, dressed in a shirt too large for herself and loose pants. She rearranged herself, setting her laptop down and laying on her stomach with her chin resting on one wrist. There was adoration in her eyes as she looked at her camera, and Byleth could not resist reaching out to tap her screen where Edelgard’s nose was.

“You’re cute, El,” she said.

“ _Oh, don’t start with your ‘cute’ silliness,_ ” Edelgard said, waving a hand. “ _I am not at all cute._ ”

“You’re wearing a shirt you stole from me.”

Edelgard was close enough to her computer for her blush to be visible. She looked down and said, “ _You said you would let me borrow this._ ”

“I did, I’m teasing,” Byleth said, managing not to laugh. “It’s that old button-up I wear to bed sometimes, right?”

“ _It is. It’s comforting to wear when we’re apart._ ”

“Then you can always borrow it.” She thought, head tilting slightly. “El?”

“ _Yes, Byleth?_ ”

“Are you sure we can’t do anything tonight?”

“ _I’m not saying we can’t, but if you want me to use that toy you snuck into my bag it would be best if we wait until tomorrow when we have more time._ ” Edelgard laughed when Byleth pouted. “ _It’s only one more day, my love. We can be patient._ ”

“We can,” Byleth sighed. “I can’t wait to get home to you, though.”

“ _I can’t, either,_ ” Edelgard said, and she reached out to touch her screen where Byleth knew her own face must have been. “ _I’m looking forward to taking time off with you._ ”

“Me too.”

They spent only a short time chatting before signing off to sleep, Byleth catching Edelgard nodding off as they talked. The next day went by as quickly as Byleth could hope, her students tearing through their tournament as texts came in sporadically from Edelgard. Their victory came before Edelgard’s, a few timezones back as she was, and Byleth and her students went out in celebration for something delectable to eat. The call from Edelgard came in the middle of it, Byleth hurrying outside to take it somewhere quieter.

“ _It’s done!_ ” Edelgard laughed. “ _We’ve finally restructured Adrestia Incorporated as I’ve planned for years! Father said he could leave things in no better hands than mine!_ ”

The relief and, finally, the pride she heard in Edelgard’s voice made Byleth grin. She leaned against a wall, bowing her head to bring the phone just a bit closer to bury herself in the sound of Edelgard’s giddy giggles.

“El,” she said softly. “I’m really proud of you, you know? You do so much and I just— _love you_.”

“ _I love you so, so much, Byleth. Your support has meant more than I can ever say._ ” She laughed again. “ _I can’t wait to get home. I can’t wait to see you._ ”

“Go have dinner,” Byleth chuckled. “I’ll see you in just a little bit.” She glanced about, tucked her head down further, and murmured, “So much of you.”

“ _You will,_ ” Edelgard whispered back, a promise in her voice. “ _I’ll text you when I’m ready._ ”

“Sounds perfect. El. Really love you. Really, really do.”

“ _As I love you._ ”

They ended the call, Byleth taking a deep breath before heading back inside to finish her meal, pay for everything, and shepherd her students back to their hotel. They waved in parting as they left the elevator on their floor, leaving Byleth alone with her thoughts on her way to the top floor.

She locked the door as much as she possibly could when she arrived at her room, turning the heat up to combat the winter chill and bolster her own rising temperature. Drawing the curtains shut, she stripped down to nothing and got into bed with her laptop and phone to wait with fiery impatience. When her phone chimed with a text, she snatched it up to read.

_Back at the hotel,_ it read. _Give me ten minutes?_

_i’ll be waiting_

She leaned back, breathing in the warming air and feeling it spread across her skin. The sheets were cool against her legs, contrasting sharply with the heat surrounding her neck, her chest, her breasts. She ran her fingers between her breasts, but did not tease herself. She waited, settled, and made sure to log into FódlanConnect.

The app chimed with a call; she answered at once. Edelgard came into view at once, glee on her face for a moment before she noticed how Byleth sat bare before her. Her eyes jumped from her breasts down between her legs and back up again. Byleth swam in the sight of her, only wearing the button down shirt and with the toy held nervously in one hand.

“Hey, El,” Byleth chuckled.

“ _H-hello, Byleth._ ” She laughed faintly. “ _I didn’t expect to see you undressed when the image loaded._ ”

“Wanted to give you a present.” She gestured toward Edelgard’s hand. “So what do you think?”

“ _W-well,_ ” Edelgard said hesitantly, but there was a smile on her face, “ _I am…intrigued. What made you pick—er— **design**? This?_”

“Mostly running with that old nickname I had in college.”

Edelgard’s face went crimson. “ _The—Ashen Demon?_ ”

“That one.” She leaned forward, arms crossed just so to lift her breasts more into view. “You’ve said you wondered about it. So I thought this would be fun.” She smiled, dark and heated, and said, “I wanna see it in your hands, El.”

Edelgard exhaled through her nose, a faint timid giggle. She sat cross-legged and brought the toy more into view. It was the color of light ash, bumps and ridges down its length and its head pointed. Smiling tentatively, Edelgard ran her fingers down its length, from head to base.

“ _Do you think it’ll…er…_ ”

“It’ll fill you right up, Edelgard.” She smiled crookedly, head slightly tilted. “Not too much bigger than our other toys.” Her smile broadened. “I’d love for you to suck it a little.”

“ _Wh—now?_ ”

“Now. Pretend I’m wearing it—put it near your computer.”

She hesitated. Laughing at herself, she angled the screen and camera down before settling on her stomach with the toy before her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she slowly opened her mouth and took the toy halfway. She sucked gently, exhaling and inhaling when she lifted her head. She went back down, deeper than before, and moaned loud enough to hear.

“You like that,” Byleth murmured. “If I was there you’d go down without a second thought. Because you’re _my_ good girl. No one else’s. And you’d let me do anything.”

Edelgard hummed an answer, hips shifting. Byleth caught sight of her reaching between her legs and smirked.

“ _Good_ girl,” she said. “Get yourself wet for me. I’d clean your fingers off to taste you.”

Edelgard lifted her head to inhale sharply as she rubbed herself. Quivering, she said, “ _Byleth._ ”

“You’re all mine, aren’t you.”

“ _ **Yes**._”

“Your wetness, your body. Your pussy, all mine.”

Edelgard moaned her reply, legs drawing up to hold her hand to herself. When she gasped, Byleth knew she had slipped two fingers into herself. She savored the sight of Edelgard taking herself in slow thrusts of her fingers, heat building between her own legs.

“El,” she said. “Stop.”

“ _But—_ ”

“Get on your knees. I want to see you ride it like it was on me.”

Every hesitation had left Edelgard. She pulled herself onto her knees and dragged over a towel and the bottle of lube. She bit her lip as she uncapped the bottle and spread the slick lube over the toy, and coated herself with what clung to her fingers.

“Pull your shirt up,” Byleth said. “I want to see how my cock would look burying into you.”

She obeyed, pulling her shirt up with her free hand as she shuffled forward on her knees. Hand trembling, Edelgard lined the toy up with herself and slowly, gingerly, began to sink down on it. Every inch she took made her gasp, made her whine, and Byleth could only be desperate to grip Edelgard by the hips and pull her down to fill her perfectly.

At last, Edelgard took the toy fully. She sat there, breathing quick and shallow, and gripped her shirt tight. She bowed her head and whimpered.

“Tell me how full you are, El,” Byleth murmured. “I want to know.”

“ _F-full. I don’t—Byleth, I have to…adjust. Give—please give me a moment._ ”

“Okay. But I’m gonna tell you exactly what to do when you’re ready.”

“ _Of—of course._ ” She clenched on the toy, hiding a moan behind her lips.

“You’re gonna fuck yourself. You’re gonna ride it like I’m there with you. I want to see you bouncing up and down on it like I’m under you and I’ve got my hands on your hips.” She hummed a laugh. “I’ll even put a show on for you.”

“ _ **Please** ,_” Edelgard moaned.

Byleth grinned. She uncrossed her legs, bending and spreading them to present herself to Edelgard. Edelgard sat there transfixed as she so often was, eyes roaming from Byleth’s breasts to the damp hair between her legs and the wetness smeared on her thighs and ass. When Byleth brought a hand between her legs to spread her folds ever so slightly, Edelgard leaned forward as though to reach for her.

“Ride,” Byleth said simply.

Again, Edelgard obeyed. She moved slow at first, gripping the sheets for balance as she brought her hips up and down. Her movements grew faster as Byleth began to play with herself, slipping a finger in before drawing back to circle her clit. In no time at all, Edelgard had built a rhythm that could only be called bouncing on the toy, panting as Byleth moaned and whined for her, two fingers knuckle deep inside herself.

“Such a good girl,” Byleth said between moans, voice shaking. “I can’t wait to fuck you myself. You’d like that, right? I want to fuck you from behind—make you bite a pillow. Fuck you until you can’t walk, can’t take anymore. You’d like it, yeah?”

“ _Y-yes, Byleth,_ ” Edelgard said in a throaty moan. “ _Please—please take me. As hard as you want!_ ”

“Anything you ask,” Byleth said, gasping as she brought her other hand between her legs to play with her clit. “Oh, El, you look—heh, you look like you’re having so much fun.”

Edelgard felt her words drain away from her. She hunched forward, bringing a hand between her legs to frantically rub her clit. It pushed her over the edge, at first making her unbend her knees until only the head of the toy remained in her. She sank down hard to let the orgasm linger, body tightening around the toy as she grunted and moaned. Her senses came back to her in time to hear Byleth curse as she brought herself about, eyes opening to watch her hips buck and her back arch.

Their orgasms lasted for a piece of eternity, leaving Edelgard to gingerly rise up until the toy slipped out her and she could curl up on her side. Byleth fell onto her back, breathing heavily as she stroked her clit to carry herself through the aftershocks.

“ _We must be pent up,_ ” Edelgard chuckled. “ _Coming as fast as our first few times together._ ”

“You’re cute when you come fast,” Byleth said, sitting back up. “It’s your face—you’re so blissed out.”

“ _And imagine how much more I’ll be blissed out when you take me however you want,_ ” Edelgard said, smiling sweetly.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Byleth said, smiling in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cheating on being a live write, as I wrote this in three bursts over several days instead of one night. But I wrote it for my discord and therefore it goes here. ;)
> 
> Find me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) for ways to support me with coffee or becoming a patron!


	6. a dream of restlessness and submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when she was a student, Edelgard was terribly prone to having overheated dreams about her one and only professor.
> 
> (inspired by [this privatter'd piece](https://twitter.com/lma_ura_momo/status/1246111912779108352?s=20) from [Suimitsu](https://twitter.com/lma_ura_momo) on twitter)

By the time she reached the officer’s academy at Garreg Mach, Edelgard knew the signs she was dreaming. Within the walls of the monastery, of her small, snug dorm room, though, she let herself get lost in the dreams more often than not. She let herself slip into the haze of the dreams most often when the day before left her aching, twitching, overwrought at every turn.

She knew the signs. She knew her professor calling to her for an evening pot of tea after dinner was a sign. Faced with her professor’s small, soft smile, she simply did not care enough to try to wrangle some semblance of control from her dream. She followed her professor to her dorm room and did not think twice of her locking the door behind them.

“Are you all right, Edelgard?” her professor asked, setting the kettle to boil. “Your form was off in the training yard.”

“I’ve been…under pressure,” Edelgard said. The ascension, the plotting, her perpetual knot of yearning for her professor, all left in the dark unsaid.

“Can I help?”

“This is more than helping,” Edelgard said, taking the cup of tea when offered. She paused on catching the tea’s scent. “Bergamot? Professor, you don’t need to indulge my fancies.”

“I want to,” her professor said, taking a sip from her own cup. “It’s nice seeing you relax.”

“Then…thank you.” She took a drink, letting the warmth of the tea sink into every inch of her. She leaned back in her chair, uncrossed her legs, and crossed them again at her ankles. As she luxuriated in the taste, the scent that pervaded the room, and the sight of her professor across from her, she let herself want.

Her professor’s hands, so dextrous. Fingers nimble and arms strong. Without her coat, her upper arms were a picture of delectable strength. More than once Edelgard had wanted her professor’s arms around her. Pinning her to a wall, to a bed. It was wanton, she knew, and she did not care.

“Edelgard.”

She flinched out of her thoughts. Her professor was standing up, coming closer. Edelgard held still until she was all but in her lap, taking the cup of tea and putting it well out of reach before sitting on the edge of the table in front of her. When she put a hand under Edelgard’s chin, Edelgard swallowed and shivered.

“I want to help you relax,” her professor said. “Go lie on my bed. Facedown.”

“What?”

“Shirt off. Undershirt too. I want to give you a massage.”

“M-my teacher, my back—my skin is—”

“It’s fine. I need to touch your skin for this to work best.”

It was a dream. She could give in, and she did. She stood and made her way to her professor’s bed, taking off her shirt and undershirt before lying down. Hesitating, she took her professor’s pillow into her arms and held it tight. The cool fabric did nothing to stop her nipples from hardening; the scent of her professor’s hair made it even worse.

She heard glass clinking faintly against itself. Looking up let her see put a stopper back into a glass phial as she swallowed. A shiver ran through her.

“Professor?” she said. “What did you just take?”

“You’ll see. It’s all right.” She got into bed with Edelgard, kneeling over her hips. When she lay her hands on Edelgard’s back, they were wonderfully warm. She set into a massage straight away, pressing at knots with the exact firmness to unwind them. Edelgard buried her faint moans in the pillow, relaxing in spite of the iron rod that was her spine.

“Keep relaxing,” her professor murmured. “All the way to where you’re just a puddle. I want you softer than anything.”

“All right,” Edelgard mumbled. She nuzzled into the pillow and breathed deep in time with her professor’s massage. Bit by bit, she relaxed. Her belly sank into the bed; her hips followed when her professor sat down atop them. Each little touch began to make her hum, moan softly.

“Professor,” she said. “This is wonderful.”

“It really is.” She moved back slightly, hitching her thumbs in the waistband of Edelgard’s shorts and tights. “Let me go lower.”

It was a dream. She could give in, and she did. She shuffled her knees up under her just enough to angle her hips and let her professor work her clothes down her hips, down her legs, off her body entirely. When her professor put her hands on the back of her thighs, she shivered.

“Edelgard,” her professor said. “Do me a favor.”

She hummed.

“Call me ‘Byleth’ tonight.”

“All right.”

Byleth chuckled. “You know what?”

She hummed again.

Byleth spread her legs apart just enough that cooler air brushed against her inner thighs and higher. Purring, Byleth said, “You’re really wet, Edelgard. Is this for me?”

She went crimson. She forced herself not to fidget and quietly said, “It—is. Your touch did that.”

Byleth brought a hand up between her legs and set two fingers in her folds. “You’re so sticky.” She wiped Edelgard’s wetness against her thigh. Dipped her fingers into her, two to the first knuckle, and wiped it against her ass.

“Edelgard,” she said, “up on your knees.”

She shivered. She shook. Tentative, she did as she was told and knew she was presenting herself perfectly to Byleth when her hips were up.

“Professor?” she whispered.

“You wanted to know what I took before,” said Byleth. She shuffled forward on her knees, and Edelgard felt the large, bulbous start of _something_ press up against her folds. She went still as Byleth rubbed it up and down, gathering wetness on it and brushing against her clit. A faint gasp left her, hidden in the pillow, when Byleth pushed her hips down to rock against her, gathering wetness along the length of something just as large as what had pressed against her before.

“Guess,” Byleth chuckled, lifting Edelgard’s hips back up.

“M-my teacher,” Edelgard stammered, “is—did you—”

“Edelgard,” Byleth said.

She moved closer still. The bulbous start came back to Edelgard’s folds. The bulbous—the bulbous _head_ —

“I am going to fuck you.”

She pushed forward. Edelgard bit her lip as the head of her cock pushed, pushed, pushed—and _popped_ into her at last. She gasped, grunted, gripped the pillow.

“My—my teacher!” she whimpered.

“Relax,” Byleth crooned. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Edelgard clenched, hips swaying. She held the pillow terribly tight. “I—I—my teacher—”

“ _Byleth_ ,” she said darkly, pushing Edelgard’s shoulders further down. She moved forward carefully, sinking another inch into Edelgard. “I said to call me Byleth. Now relax. Slowly…let me in.”

Her breath had left her. She clenched as she swallowed, but opened with a deep breath. Byleth pushed in as she did, moving closer on her knees in increments. She bent over Edelgard, breasts pressed against her back, as she came closer still. With one final push, a grunt pulled from both of them, Byleth was fully seated in Edelgard.

Her girth was beyond what Edelgard had ever imagined taking. Every breath she took made her clench, tremble around Byleth’s cock. She closed her eyes tight and gasped into the pillow.

“My—Byleth!” she whined. “W-wait! Goddess, p-please, it’s so much!”

“I know,” Byleth murmured, breath coming heavy and slow. “You needed to be fucked. What better way than this?” She leaned down to kiss Edelgard’s back. “What do you feel?”

She bit her lip to hide a moan. Shaking, she panted, “You’re—you’re _in_ me. Completely. I’m—I’m so—so—”

“Stuffed?” Byleth chuckled.

“Yes,” Edelgard whispered. “B-Byleth, you’re—you’re—”

“Say it properly.”

“ _Big_.”

“And you like it, don’t you.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good girl, telling me the truth.” She leaned up and took her hips in hand. “And good girls get _fucked_.”

It was no warning at all before Byleth began to thrust. It was a quick, shallow cadence at first, drawing back so the head of her cock was only just inside and threatened to pop out on each thrust. Every so often it did leave Edelgard, drawing bereft and whimpering moans from her. Byleth hummed laughter and pushed right back in, the head of her cock popping in again in the best way.

Her thrusts deepened. She pulled Edelgard’s hips back against her, the slap of their skin coming together a snap of sound that sent sparks through Edelgard. The gentle bumping of Byleth’s balls against her clit made the sparks go wild. Edelgard went more and more limp as Byleth fucked her tenderly, mouth falling open and drool dribbling down her chin.

Again, there was no warning. Byleth’s thrusts went deeper, went faster, went harder, until she buried herself completely on every thrust. Broken sounds were driven out of Edelgard’s mouth, sharp gasps and shattered attempts to call Byleth’s name. Her face was driven into the pillow and she cared nothing for it. Everything she wanted was there with her, in her deep enough to claim her for all time.

“Ah,” Byleth grunted. “ _Hngh_. Edelgard— _fuck_ , I’m—I’m gonna—”

Edelgard cared nothing for the consequences. She pushed back against Byleth, taking her fully and clenching hard. Byleth came with a snarl, hips snapping against Edelgard’s as she came inside her with spurts of thick, heavy come. Her cock squelched in it, pushing it out of Edelgard enough that it threatened to drip from her.

“Nope,” Byleth said. She reached between them, gathered her come on her fingers, and stuffed them back into Edelgard without pulling out. Edelgard whined into the pillow, hips bucking. The way Byleth’s slick thumb rubbed at her clit made her bite the pillow to muffle her shout. She ground against her thumb desperately, but it only took a moment before she drove herself over the edge and came hard.

Edelgard came back to her senses lying on her back. Byleth was still on top of her, still buried to the hilt. She smirked at Edelgard.

“Want to know something special about this potion?” she asked.

Edelgard nodded weakly.

“One, it won’t get you pregnant. Two,” she said, lifting Edelgard’s legs up and over her shoulders, “I get to come in you as many times as I want until I get tired. And you know what my stamina’s like.”

“I do,” Edelgard whispered. She reached up to touch Byleth’s arms. “Take me, Byleth. Again and again.”

“Of course, your highness,” Byleth murmured, and she she lay into Edelgard with vigor Edelgard thought impossible and savored with all her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for how raunchy this got.


	7. risk and reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “El,” Byleth said quietly, “I didn’t—I really didn’t lock the door.”
> 
> “And?” Edelgard replied. “The emperor of Fódlan may have her wife as she chooses.”
> 
> (or, Edelgard is fantastically impatient)

There was nothing particularly strange about Byleth going to Edelgard’s private office, especially on days when she did not have classes. It was a comfort to Edelgard, a boost in days that tended to drag on and on in a mire of paperwork and proposals. Byleth would bring tea or treats, sitting quietly with a book and offering feedback when asked.

When the mood struck her, she would sit on a clear spot on the desk and offer treats to Edelgard. Dutifully and with a great deal of humor, Edelgard let Byleth feed her. It was an indulgence, but one so uncommonly taken that they could not help but enjoy it.

“Proper sweets today, my love?” Edelgard asked on one such day, spotting small cakes and cookies on the tea tray Byleth brought in with her.

“You’ve been working really long hours lately,” Byleth replied. She waited until Edelgard had cleared a space large enough for her and the tea tray before setting it and herself down. Tea was poured first, a cup passed to Edelgard to sip at and start to unwind. Edelgard leaned back in her chair, breathing in deep and exhaling slowly.

“Thank you, Byleth,” Edelgard murmured. “Bergamot is always a respite.”

“You should like the cookies,” Byleth said, picking one up to show. “There’s little bits of chocolate in them.”

“I would quite enjoy that.” She remained where she was, looking at Byleth with a small smile and a quirked brow. When Byleth laughed and moved closer, she leaned forward in turn and opened her mouth. Byleth broke a cookie in half, and then half again to place a piece in Edelgard’s mouth.

The cookie was savory, the chocolate melting on Edelgard’s tongue. She chewed slow to let the taste linger in her mouth. When Byleth offered another piece she gladly accepted it, catching Byleth’s hand to kiss her fingers when she’d swallowed. Byleth smiled and let her indulge further, relaxing as Edelgard kissed her palm, her wrist.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said. “You tempt me.”

“I’m your wife,” Byleth chuckled. “It’d be pretty bad if I didn’t tempt you.” Her brows rose when Edelgard kissed her palm again, lips lingering against her skin. Edelgard began to trace the lines of Byleth’s palm with her tongue, slowly taking her first two fingers into her mouth. She lavished attention on Byleth’s fingers, bathing them with her tongue and sucking gently.

“El?” Byleth said, a tremor building in her voice. She glanced toward the door as Edelgard let her fingers slip from her mouth. “We’re—I didn’t lock the door.”

“I don’t really care,” Edelgard said. She moved her papers aside and tugged on one of Byleth’s legs. When Byleth hesitated, she raised a brow and, in her emperor’s voice, said, “Sit in front of me.”

Byleth could not disobey. She moved to sit in front of Edelgard, glancing at the door again. She turned when Edelgard ran a hand up her thigh.

“I’m glad you wore trousers today,” Edelgard said. She brought her hands up Byleth’s thighs, reaching for her belt. She undid it, leaving it around Byleth’s waist, and slowly, terribly slowly, undid the button and zipper of her trousers.

“Wh-why’s that?” Byleth asked.

“Imagine the scandal of the emperor’s wife being caught wearing torn tights through the halls.” She began to work Byleth’s trousers down her hips, a quick hard tug serving to pull them under her ass and down to mid-thigh and to bring her to the edge of the desk.

“It’s happened once before, hasn’t it?” Edelgard asked, trailing her fingers up the insides of Byleth’s trembling thighs. “I simply could not wait to have you and those tights of yours were just…in my way.”

“El,” Byleth said quietly, “I didn’t—I really didn’t lock the door.”

“And?” Edelgard replied. “The emperor of Fódlan may have her wife as she chooses.” She brushed her finger up and down Byleth’s folds. “Especially when her wife is already so wet for her.”

Byleth bit her lip and gripped the edge of the desk. She glanced toward the door again, but Edelgard saw and took that instant to slip a finger into her. Byleth drew a sharp, startled breath, toes curling. Her whimper was a wordless request; Edelgard held still for her.

“My wife,” Edelgard purred. “Always eager to praise me, but just as weak to it as I am.” She hummed and said, “You’re _my_ good girl, aren’t you.”

“E-El, please, I—”

Edelgard added another finger. Turned them, curled them, dragged them over a spot that made Byleth gasp, her legs jump. Edelgard hummed again.

“Tell me,” Edelgard said, “whose are you?”

“Y-yours, El, only yours, I—”

Edelgard pushed her fingers in deep, closing her eyes to drink in the shaking, breaking moan Byleth let out. She spread Byleth’s legs apart further to watch her fingers disappear inside her and come back out glistening with sticky wetness.

“It’s so easy to let you take me,” Edelgard said. “Have your delightfully wicked way with me as any wife should. But the sight of you so…at my mercy…is delightful.” She leaned down to kiss Byleth’s thighs. She nipped them gently to see Byleth jump, hear her gasp.

“El, please,” Byleth whined.

“Say what you need.”

“I—El, I—y-your mouth.”

“Say it properly.”

“L-lick me, please,” Byleth said, quiet and, to Edelgard’s pleasure, shy.

“Of course,” Edelgard murmured, and she took Byleth’s hips in hand to pull her forward just enough to bury her mouth between her legs.

The sound of Byleth’s moan, weak and still so desperate, was more intoxicating than the sweetest wine. She nuzzled against her warm curls before bringing her mouth lower. A kiss was given first, taking Byleth’s wetness onto her lips. More kisses followed, her mouth opening more and more until she had but to stretch her tongue to run them up her folds. Byleth whimpered, toes curling hard and fast enough that her feet slipped.

“Always so responsive,” Edelgard said, painting a series of wet shapes by kissing Byleth’s thighs. “Tell me whose you are again, my love.”

“E-El,” Byleth panted. “Yours—just yours—El _please_ —”

She pressed deeper with her tongue, seeking her entrance and circling it with her tongue. Taking a moment to hum against Byleth’s clit, she pushed on her stomach until Byleth shakily lay back on the desk, fully on display. Edelgard raised her head to take in the sight of her, blushing and a fine sheen of sweat on her skin.

“Tell me something,” Edelgard said. “Would you like it if I took you with your favorite toy? The one you use most on me—where you feel how it is inside me?”

Byleth went absolutely crimson. After a long while, she managed to nod.

“Then I suppose it’s only merciful to prepare you for it,” Edelgard murmured, and she bowed her head to bring her mouth between Byleth’s legs. The way she pushed her tongue into Byleth as far as she could was sudden, pulling a startled, strangled moan from her wife. She caught Byleth’s legs before they could close, could rise, and held them well apart as she set her tongue to work.

Tiny, soft thrusts was where she began, the tip of her tongue sinking into Byleth and coming out soaked in her wetness. Edelgard took moments to fully draw out and swallow, savor Byleth’s taste. When Byleth was trembling, muscles twitching and face full of pleasure, Edelgard straightened up. She stood, overcome by the need to feel Byleth even more.

Before Byleth could catch her breath, Edelgard moved close to nestle her hips between her legs, sank two fingers deep into her, and began to rock against her as if the toy was already in them both. Byleth’s breath hitched again, fingernails scratching at the desk and legs wrapping around Edelgard’s hips.

“Wife of the emperor,” Edelgard said, bringing her hand up to Byleth’s face. She trailed her fingers down her throat, along the top of her chest, until she cupped one of Byleth’s luscious breasts in her hand. She did not need to search for Byleth’s nipple, hard and visible through her shirt already.

“All mine,” she said, taking her nipple and squeezing just enough to make Byleth clench on her fingers.

“All yours,” Byleth said faintly. “Oh—oh, g-goddess, El, I need to—”

“Need to what?”

“I n-need to—El, I need to come, _please_ , please don’t tease me anymore, I’m so, so close, please!”

Edelgard smiled. She did not pause her movements when she heard a knock on the door, or when she heard the latch open. Instead, she took her hand from Byleth’s breast, grabbed a heavy paperweight, and threw it with force enough to splinter the doorframe as the door was opened. A yelp from the other side of the door came before the door was hastily shut again.

“Fuck off,” Edelgard hissed, and she leaned down to bite Byleth’s neck fiercely. It sent Byleth toppling over the peak of her orgasm, her moans loud and her hips jerking. She clenched over and over on Edelgard’s fingers, begging them wordlessly to push in even deeper. Edelgard gladly obeyed, burying her fingers as deep as she could to let Byleth ride out her orgasm until she was limp on the desk.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said faintly, out of breath and eyes unfocused.

“Yes, my love?”

“I need you to fuck me _incredibly_ hard tonight.”

“Gladly,” Edelgard purred, and she was just as happy to let Byleth pull her down for a thoroughly overheated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached 300 followers on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki) and I ran a poll with a few smutty prompts, and "some risky business" was the winner! It took me a bit longer than intended to finish this up, but top!Edelgard finally got into my head last night to get this done.


	8. A Model Most Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a warm summer day, Byleth decides to tempt Edelgard while modeling in the nude for her.

Had anyone else asked her to model for them, Byleth would’ve said “no” outright. It was something else entirely to be propositioned by Edelgard, the most ethereally beautiful woman in Garreg Mach University, and they built their relationship over coffee and modeling sessions that left Byleth with fewer and fewer clothes on. By the time they graduated, they had proposed to each other and Byleth only wore her engagement ring during sessions in their small cottage home.

The large room they used for their mutual studio was quiet, warm, and wholly blocked out from the rest of the world. Byleth never moved an inch from the poses Edelgard asked her to take, holding still to let Edelgard capture her properly. There was such beauty in Edelgard when she focused on her art, eyes flicking between Byleth and her drawings and hands moving with grace. Even when she absently smudged ink or charcoal on her face, Byleth could not help but be enraptured.

Most sessions, Byleth kept quiet. She could not bring herself to break Edelgard’s concentration, and Edelgard would only speak to ask her to move or to take a break. Days where Edelgard started conversations were always the least productive, as Byleth could never resist tempting her.

She always started with compliments: how soft and delicious Edelgard’s lips looked, how shapely her legs were as she crossed and uncrossed them while she worked. How long and dextrous her fingers were, and how badly she wanted them inside her. It was then that Edelgard would begin to blush, and Byleth always plied her further. She would tell Edelgard how well her clothes fit as she worked, shirt always low cut or slightly open to show her breasts. And, inevitably, she would tease Edelgard about her skirt, jeans, or shorts starting to look _terribly_ uncomfortable as her cock hardened.

Edelgard would play frustrated then, setting her easel or sketchpad aside and crossing her arms with a frown. Byleth always laughed sweetly as she stood, stretched, and lazily made her way to Edelgard on the couch in the room to tend to her. It was on a warm summer day that Byleth took a moment to think and drink in the sight of Edelgard, nipples and cock hard and visible through her tank top and shorts. When her thoughts came together, she hummed a laugh and went to straddle Edelgard’s lap.

A shiver went through Edelgard when Byleth ground down against her, eyes fluttering shut. She put her hands on Byleth’s hips, digging her fingers in to try to move her. Smirking, Byleth leaned closer and put a hand on Edelgard’s head to guide her forward into her breasts. She felt Edelgard’s blush against her breasts and laughed for it, rolling her hips to steadily grind against Edelgard’s cock.

Heat built between her legs, in her stomach, across her skin as Edelgard’s hands began to roam. Embers were in Edelgard’s fingers, scorching as she ran them over Byleth’s hips and ass. Every drag of her fingernails down Byleth’s back left behind open flames, made Byleth’s hips jump before she moved harder still against Edelgard. She felt herself smearing wetness over the front of Edelgard’s shorts and could not be bothered to care.

The sounds Edelgard made as she lost herself to pleasure were heavenly. Byleth held her close to hear every moan, every panting breath, every grunt as Edelgard tried and failed to keep her hips still for her. Most of all she listened for her own name, called out as Edelgard trembled and twitched. Each time she heard her name, she changed how she moved: she ground down harder, swayed her hips from side to side, lifted herself up until she barely ghosted over Edelgard’s still-covered cock before sinking back down.

It was when Edelgard fisted her hand in her hair and pulled back to expose her neck that Byleth knew the teasing could no longer continue. Edelgard bit down hard on her neck, pulling a loud moan from her before she was released. She stood on shaky legs to retrieve a condom from the nightstand at the end of the couch, returning to see that Edelgard had thrown her clothes to one side and sat proudly waiting for her.

When Byleth sank down onto Edelgard’s cock, they groaned in unison. Edelgard moved first, thrusting up slowly to guide Byleth into a new rhythm. Byleth matched her, grinding down in time with each thrust and moaning Edelgard’s name. They moved together in a daze until the heat and their orgasms overwhelmed them, Edelgard biting Byleth’s shoulder to muffle a shout while Byleth moaned desperately.

The summer heat left them sweating and sticky on the couch, and they did not care at all. It was the start of a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my pieces for the edeleth NSFW zine, Saghert and Cream! I was lucky enough that the mods let me write a little extra piece for more pages, and this is the fun result.
> 
> [Catch me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)


	9. in trusted hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth follows Edelgard across a line Edelgard had once considered too monstrous.
> 
> (Hegemon!Edelgard)

There was a line Edelgard never spoke of, much less ever expected to cross with her professor. Even when she’d sided with her in the end over Dimitri, it had never seemed an option. Turning into the hegemon beast she was closed that door very firmly, or so she had believed.

When Byleth kissed her, she remained still for a full minute. Byleth, hands on her shoulders and feet firmly planted on her as she sat there, met her gaze and held it. She kissed her again, and then again. Edelgard began to unfreeze, began to melt. She curled her long hands in the air around Byleth, pantomiming a lover’s embrace.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said against her lips.

She shivered, but did not ask for another kiss. It was given regardless, Byleth nipping at her lower lip. The touch of Byleth’s tongue to her lips made her freeze again, but she opened her mouth at the slightest push. Byleth’s taste and heat filled her, tearing apart every coherent thought and leaving her a lost thing desperately following Byleth’s lead.

“Give me your hand, Edelgard,” Byleth said.

Edelgard said nothing, too startled by Byleth beginning to pull off her clothes. Her haste was such that she did not bother removing her stockings and boots, simply pulling her shorts off and throwing them away with her coat and top. She stood there, bare with glistening inner thighs, and looked at Edelgard with hunger in her eyes.

“Give me your hand,” she said again.

Edelgard obeyed, offering her right hand, fingers curled and palm up. Byleth put a hand on her ring finger, pulling slightly. Mouth dry, Edelgard spread her fingers and watched Byleth climb into her palm. Somehow keeping her hand steady, she let Byleth settle on her ring and small fingers, legs spread and wetness spreading.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said, and her voice was shaking. “Move.”

“ _Yes_.” She bent her ring finger in a way no human could, pushing up between Byleth’s legs even as she lifted her up and closer. Byleth moaned, leaning close to put one arm around the back of Edelgard’s neck for balance. She braced her feet and began to rock against Edelgard’s fingers, breathing going faint. Even with her head bowed, Edelgard could barely feel her exhales against her chest.

“My teacher,” Edelgard murmured. She pushed up harder as Byleth bore down against her, marveling at the low, throaty moan that came from the woman in her hand. Her wetness was smeared all over her fingers; Edelgard wondered if she was wet enough to be dripping all over her.

Byleth clutched at her shoulder, fingers struggling for purchase, as her breath finally deepened. She moved more slowly, taking her time as she worked herself against Edelgard’s fingers. Each moan that left her reached Edelgard’s ears in an instant, working their way through every inch of her and leaving her in a haze. Her mouth was dry, impossibly and painfully so.

Edelgard thought to touch Byleth in some way, caress her tenderly. Her fingers were too long, too sharp, and so she could only ghost the tips of her talons against Byleth’s skin. Thin lines of red rose along her back at her touch, but it only made Byleth gasp with pleasure, moan her name aloud. Edelgard’s mouth was still so terribly, terribly dry.

When her feet slipped, knees shaking, Byleth whined. She whined again when Edelgard lifted her further off her feet, pushed her back to lie against her fingers. She went quiet when Edelgard angled her hand and brought her closer. Just as her fingers did, Edelgard’s hand bent in a way that no human’s ever could and let her bring her mouth between Byleth’s legs.

“Edelgard,” Byleth whimpered, hanging onto Edelgard’s fingers for balance. Her head fell back as Edelgard lapped up her wetness, drank her in thoroughly. She moaned, she _mewled_ , the pleasure of Edelgard’s tongue drenching every nerve and taking every and all sense from her. She lay in Edelgard’s hand, clinging to her fingers as though they were the only things left in the world.

Edelgard took as much time as Byleth had taken in riding her fingers, angling her tongue to find every spot that made Byleth’s voice jump, made her thighs tremble. The taste of her was heavy, finally able to wet her tongue again. She drank and drank, finding Byleth’s clit in the midst of it and focusing on it to make her even wetter.

Byleth lost track of time, lost the edges of herself with how fiercely Edelgard made her burn. She squirmed in Edelgard’s hand, pleading and begging and saying “Edelgard _there, please_ Edelgard _please_ ” as she licked and sucked and nipped at wet, tender flesh. Everything in her wound tighter as she drew close, and she let out a shaking cry when she finally came, the tip of El’s tongue within her.

Edelgard brought her mouth away and bent her hand back to let Byleth lie panting and shaking in her palm. She watched her catch her breath, and she lifted her other hand to hide Byleth and her blissful smile away from the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a piece done for the edeleth NSFW zine, but inspired directly from a piece for it! There is some truly spectacular art in this zine and I couldn't resist writing some monsterfuckery.
> 
> [Catch me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on twitter for previews](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki), a curious cat profile, and a ko-fi link to support me further!
> 
> Everything in this collection will be smut and live writing, which is me sitting down and writing an NSFW story into the discord chat over the course of 1-3 hours. The only differences between the discord posts and the AO3 posts will be minor formatting or spelling corrections. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
